


Dreaming of Rescue

by Westgate (Harkpad)



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little angst, Domestic, F/M, Fathers & Sons, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wakes up at home after a mission, and Cooper is at his bedside hoping to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, more Barton family fluff for those few of us who seem to need it (I'm lookin' at you theseawillneversettle) :)

"Dad, can I get you anything?" Cooper asked, and Clint let his son's tinny voice brush over him.

It sounded like a muted rainbow to Clint, colors suppressed by worry that an eleven year-old really shouldn't feel yet about his father. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to remember what happened. Bits and pieces of a street fight flickered across his memory - gunfire, yells, the mark trying to escape, only to be caught by Clint's arrow as it flew down an alley and into his throat. The goons left behind detonated an explosion, though, in the building they were working from, next to the building where Clint was standing on a fire escape. The metal landing he was standing on was slammed into the brick it hung from and he was thrown - he might've ended up in a dumpster, but he didn't remember.

As if he knew Clint's memory was fuzzy, Cooper said, "Uncle Nick brought you home this morning." He was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Clint. "He says you have a concussion and bruised ribs and you busted your arm."

Clint and Nick had an agreement. The second recuperating outside of medical was possible, he got to go home. Of course, that meant that by the time Cooper was eight, he was used to giving his father updates on his condition. Clint looked at his son as he added, "You have to stay in bed at least another day. I got a new card game, though, once your head settles enough to concentrate." Clint watched as Cooper said all this while gazing out the window of Clint and Laura's room. His green eyes were shadowed and he looked like he'd been outside most of the day - his cheeks were rosy and his black hair was tousled.

"Your face looks sunburned," Clint said, and his voice was rusty.

Cooper looked at him and smiled the half-smile that Laura always says is Clint's. "Me and Uncle Nick played ball most of the afternoon."

Clint smiled right back. "Yeah? How's your curve ball coming along?"

"Uncle Nick says I stand up too soon from it."

"Yeah, well, he knows what he's talking about," Clint said.

Nick and Cooper had been playing baseball since he was old enough to keep a glove on his hand. Clint had no idea how Nick did it with one eye, but he just shrugged and said he could play ball blind if he had to. Cooper was the top pitcher on his summer league team as a result.

"Did Lila play with you?"

Cooper chuckled and held out a glass of ice water for Clint. "A bit. Uncle Nick was throwing these really high fly balls to her and I swear she caught every one of 'em. He says she's gonna be a center fielder if she ever learns to hit."

Clint laughed, but it made his ribs burn and he couldn't hold in a gasp.

Cooper leaned over and grabbed the water glass before Clint spilled it. He put it on the night stand as Clint took a deep breath through the pain. "You okay, dad?" Cooper whispered. His mouth turned down in worry and he started to reach out for Clint, but he pulled back and hugged himself instead.

Clint nodded. "Yeah, sorry kiddo," he replied. He hated the look on Cooper's face right now. It was worry and shame and anger all mixed together in a pre-teen frown. He reached out to pull Cooper's hand into his own. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"What?" Cooper replied, and he stared at Clint's hand in his.

"Can you go get ready for bed and bring whatever book you're reading right now back in here with you?"

He looked up at Clint, puzzled.

"Please?" Clint added.

Cooper nodded and relaxed a fraction.

Clint let go of his hand and watched him leave the room. He leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes. His stomach was still swimming from the massive concussion headache he had, and he breathed as deeply as his ribs would let him to try and chase the nausea away. A few minutes later Cooper came back in green flannel sleep pants and a purple t-shirt with a white bullseye on it.

He held out some pills. "Mom said you need to take these."

"What's she up to?" Clint said as he took the pills and the water glass.

"She and Uncle Nick are playing cards."

Clint nodded. "Did you bring a book?"

Cooper looked down at the book in his hands and a grin stole across his face. "Yeah, it's really good. It's called A Wrinkle in Time and it's about these two really smart kids who end up having to go try and rescue their dad."

Clint set his glass down and scooted over a bit. "Sounds perfect to me. Will I like it?" he asked with a wink.

Cooper laughed and nodded, and he climbed on the bed next Clint and settled in, shoulder to shoulder, and began to read. Clint felt his son relax, and heard his voice relax, too, settling into its normal, calm cadence as he read. Clint didn't hear very much of the story, really; he just let Cooper lull him to sleep, and when he woke later in the night, Cooper's head was on Clint's good shoulder and he was snoring lightly.

Clint pulled the book from his hands and settled both of them down on the pillows, and he watched his son's youthful, tanned face and wondered if he was dreaming of rescuing his father.

Clint hoped that was true as he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
